Looking Up
by Rosiiii
Summary: Rosalie Hale tiene 17 años es una chica rebelde y conflictiva, su padre ya harto de su actitud la inscribe en el internado Someshan en Forks. Emmett McCarty el chico más popular y duro del internado ¿Rosalie lograra ablandar el duro corazón de Emmett? ¿aprenderán a convivir odiándose? ¿lograran descubrir los secretos del pasado? Todas las parejas R&Em-B&Ed-Al&Js-Le&Jc.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie Pov:**

Acelere en mi moto quería sentir el viento en mi cara, olvidarme de todo y de todos quería ser libre y que todo los problemas tuvieran una solución sin complicar la vida a las personas a las que uno ama.

Pero lamentablemente todas las vidas tienen problemas ninguna vida es perfecta en especial la mía.

No conozco a mi madre y cada vez que pregunto por ella me dan respuesta como "está muerta", "nos abandonó", "se fue de viaje" de las cuales no sé qué creer…

Mi situación actual no es nada favorable estoy en una carretera medio abandonada en dirección a un campamento psiquiátrico, perdón internado, además estoy siendo seguida por los gorilas guarda espaldas de papá.

En eso cruce un gran portón de hierro con unas letras enormes:

Somershan Forks High

Sonreí al notar que llamaba la atención de los paracitos hijos de papá los cuales todos poseían autos carísimos.

Frene mi motocicleta para luego sacarme mi casco y baje de mi moto.

A mi lado ya se encontraba el jefe de seguridad: Sam.

-Señorita Rosalie — rodé los ojos dispuesta a escuchar las órdenes de papá. — Su padre pidió estrictamente que le dejen ordenadas sus cosas en su cuarto — fruncí el ceño, no tenía la menor idea de cuál era mi cuarto y mucho menos si tengo que compartirlo con alguien.

Sam pareció adivinar mis pensamientos ya que me detuvo.

-Su cuarto es el 312 en el edificio 2 piso 3.

Lo mire con ojos desorbitados, 312 ¡Dios! Si yo tenía ese cuarto no me puedo llegar a imaginar cuantos estudiantes más asistían a este campo psiquiátrico, de lo que de seguro todos esos chicos eran malcriados y abandonados por sus padres.

-También dejaron el uniforme que debes usar todos los días a excepción del día viernes que puede asistir a clases como usted estime, su horario de clases está en su cuarto y los fines de semana los tiene libre — siguió Sam dándome las instrucciones que claramente se las había dado Robert.

Lo detuve con la mano ya no quería seguir escuchando...

-Me llamo Rosalie nada de formalidades ¿sí? — le aclare a Sam, no había caso que me llamara señorita ni nada por el estilo, ya que Robert no estaba aquí. Sam asintió estando de acuerdo —. Odio los uniformes.

Detesto la idea de vestir igual que el resto de las adolescentes de esta cárcel. Pero por alguna extraña razón a estos tipos les ocurrió la gran idea de mezclar a todo el rebaño de hormonas.

-Es una regla del establecimiento — aseguro Sam, ambos hicimos una mueca de disgusto.

-Los voy a extrañar mucho Sam — confesé mientras deslizaba mi mochila por mis hombros.

-No te metas en problemas Rosalie, ya sabes que esta es la última oportunidad —me recordó viéndome serio.

-Lo se Sam — asentí dando un gran suspiro, lo abrace para luego despedirme a lo lejos de Paul y Embrie otros de los gorilas de Robert Hale.

Llegue al que sería mi cuarto luego de dar la vuelta completa tres veces a todo el recinto y no exagero. Vi la cama y sin pensarlo me lance sobre ella, mire al techo pensando en mis desastrosas 48 horas…

El solo hecho de recordar el sermón más largo en toda mi vida, me dolía la cabeza.

Oh vamos a Robert Hale solo le importo regañarme por el hecho de romper las reglas de apariencias y ya tenía mucho con presentarse en mi antiguo instituto y al ir por mí al hospital rebasaba todo su límite de paciencia.

Para papá siempre ha sido más impórtate su trabajo que nosotros, pero a Derek si le creo que se preocupe es mi hermano mayor y siempre ha estado preocupado de nosotros al igual que Hannah que ha sido empleada de mi familia desde que mi padre era un niño, cumpliendo con el papel de madre tanto en su vida como en la mía y en la de mis hermanos.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero desperté desorientada. Vi la hora en mi puto celular rosado.

20:00 hrs — parecía burlarse de mí el maldito reloj.

Baje hasta el comedor el cual se encontraba repleto de adolescentes hormonales los cuales al notar mi presencia me siguieron con la mirada mientras elegía mi comida, la que consistía de patatas con ensalada y un zumo de piña.

Luego de elegir mi comida divise la única mesa libre al otro extremo del comedor, durante mi trayecto hasta la mesa aún tenían algunas miradas clavadas en mí. Y la verdad no me molestaba el hecho de que me observen, es más reconozco que en algunas ocasiones me encanta ser el centro de atención.

De repente una chica de un rubio artificial se levantó de su mesa mientras yo pasaba junto a ella empujándome y provocando que su zumo se derramara directamente en mi comida.

-Lo siento — se disculpó sínicamente y sus amigas se rieron.

Fruncí el ceño, esto era realmente ridículo.

-Si claro — dije con mi sarcasmo puro, di vuelta mi zumo en su falso cabello.

Lo reconozco soy un poco explosiva.

Continúe mi camino a la mesa libre, mientras la chica del zumo chillaba tras de mí; sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se esfumo cuando sentí que me agarraban del brazo volteándome y quedando frente a otra rubia falsa.

-¿Qué te pasa? — pregunte tranquilamente retirando su mano de mí brazo.

-Pídele disculpas a mi hermana — exigió.

-¿Tú hermana? — me reí amargamente.

-Claro discúlpate — exigió con voz cargada de puro odio.

-No quiero — me cruce de brazos desafiante.

La chica me miraba con odio a los ojos y yo por supuesto le devolví la mirada cargada de aburrimiento, enserio estaba perdiendo su tiempo jamás me disculparía.

Derramar el zumo en mi comida siendo que en alguna parte del mundo habían bebes, niños y familias que no tenían que comer era un desperdicio y una gran pena.

-¡Rose! — llamaron a lo lejos sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mierda, no podía creer de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser él.

-Peter — murmure entre dientes.

-¿Se conocen? — pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa tan falsa que pareció más una mueca que una sonrisa.

-Si la conozco Tanya — explico mi mejor amigo. — ahora yo me encargo de ella.

Rodé los ojos, nuevamente todo el mundo se centraba atentos a la llegada de Peter.

-Solo ten claro que esto no se queda así — me amenazo viéndome con fiereza.

-Claro — sonreí falsamente.

Me senté en la única mesa libre dispuesta a escuchar lo que se me venía encima.

-¿Cómo pudiste Rosalie? — pregunto Peter sentándose junto a mí.

-Oh vamos ella me lanzo su comida — me defendí. — Además hay niños en África que no tienen que comer — explique.

-No hablo de eso — me interrumpió Peter.

Ambos fijamos la vista en mi bandeja con mi comida inundada por el zumo, alzamos la vista haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Hablo respecto a tu salud — fruncí el ceño ante el comentario de mi mejor amigo.

-Ya te enteraste — supuse sabiendo lo rápido que son los chismes de la alta sociedad Neoyorquina.

-No llegas a ningún lado con esa estupidez— hablo escupiendo las palabras sin que nadie a nuestro alrededor escuchara.

-Mira es mi problema lo que yo haga o deje hacer con mi vida…

-Tu problema ¡Ja!, Rosalie enserio madura.

Así sin más se levantó de la mesa y me dejo sola, llena de rabia y sentimientos encontrados. Ni siquiera me había dejado explicar mi versión de los hechos.

Por supuesto de todas las personas que podría haber elegido como mi mejor amigo fue Peter que es la persona más agradecida de la vida ya que sus verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenía dos años, desde entonces lo adoptaron el matrimonio Williams que no podía tener hijos, dada la casualidad de que mi papá es el mejor amigos del señor Marcus Williams por lo que nos conocemos prácticamente de toda la vida.

Deje la bandeja a un lado ya no me iba a comer eso, es más Peter me había quitado el apetito.

* * *

Hola!

eh subido nuevamente la historia editada.

Espero que sea de su agrado la historia y que les gusten los cambios ;)

Únanse al grupo de Facebook que esta en mi perfil saludos a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2**

**Rosalie Pov:**

Maldito despertador me había quedado dormida.

Rápidamente me duche y me vestí con el horrible uniforme el cual necesitaba un arreglo al estilo Rosie. En un tiempo record había reinventado mi uniforme dándole un estilo único.

Mire la hora en mi celular.

9:03 Hrs

-¡Maldita sea! — me queje, tendría suerte si alcanzaba a desayunar. La noche anterior no había cenado nada y como resultado de eso tenía a mis tripas quejándose.

Recorrí con la mirada la cafetería no habían muchos alumnos aquí asique elegí cuidadosamente mi desayuno. Cereales, Tortitas, Zumo y tostadas…

Con cuidado de no provocar un accidente camine hasta mi mesa de la noche anterior que estaba totalmente deshabilitada.

Comencé primero con las tortitas que estaban estupendas, no tanto como las que hace Hannah.

¡Dios! había olvidado hablarle a Hannah.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a mi lado. Genial ahora no podría desayunar tranquila.

-Estas en mi puesto — dijo la chica mirándome sería.

La observe detenidamente, su piel estaba bronceada, tenía ojos negros y el cabello negro.

-He dicho que estas en mi puesto — me interrumpió obviamente cabreada a que ni me inmutase.

-Hay mucho puestos libres y tu nombre no está aquí — respondí centrando mi atención en los cereales.

La chica no discutió más por lo que supuse que se había marchado pero lamentablemente se sentó frente a mí.

-No te había visto en Somershan — comento mirando su hamburguesa.

¿Quién mierda come hamburguesa para el desayuno? — pregunte internamente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Soy nueva.

-Debí suponerlo —estiró su mano sobre la bandeja. — me llamo Leah.

La estreche.

-Soy Rosalie.

-Entonces Rosalie ¿Qué haces en Somershan?

Aquí es donde tengo que responder diciendo:

Mi padre me odia, mis hermanos son unos idiotas, ok solo uno aunque el otro es un anti social; vivo prácticamente con mi nana y me expulsaron de mi antiguo instituto por casi dejar calva a una chica y para rematar una caja enorme me aplasto.

Me reí de mis divagaciones.

-¿Qué? — pregunto Lenn sin entender el porqué de mis risas.

Me fije en su rostro y me di cuenta de que tenía embarrada la cara con mostaza.

-Tienes mostaza en la cara — estallé inevitablemente a carcajadas.

Por un momento creí que la chica se molestaría y me golpearía pero increíblemente también se largó a reír.

Ya un poco más calmada me pregunta:

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Genial había olvidado que tenía clases y no me sabía mí ridículo horario.

-Da igual te acompaño a los casilleros — prácticamente me saco a rastras de la cafetería abandonado mis tostadas sin tocar.

…

Hoy al ser lunes compartí tres de cuatro clases con Leah, que sorprendentemente es muy agradables siendo que tiene pinta de querer golpear a todos a su paso.

Abrí mi casillero para dejar los últimos libros del día cuando cayó un sobre rojo. Lo abrí detenidamente:

_**Elige bien a quien le hablas, te estamos vigilando.**_

_**Atte. Los Vulturis**_

No tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son esos Vulturis, tomé la carta y la hice una bola lanzándola al fondo de mi casillero.

Vigilarme a mí, como si mi vida fuera muy interesante.

Cerré de un portazo mi casillero para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de mí mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tal nena? — saludo sonriendo de lado.

Maldito arrogante, me gire para irme por el otro lado del pasillo. Pero el muy idiota de Peter me agarro del brazo deteniéndome.

-Perdóname — dijo viéndome realmente arrepentido. — Lo siento debí haberte escuchado.

-Debiste haberme escuchado — le reclame molestas. — pero no me dejaste sola sin siquiera escuchar mi explicación.

Detestaba discutir con Peter aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos peleábamos ahora la situación era distinta ya que ni siquiera me había dejado explicar lo sucedido.

Mi amigo se pasó la mano por el pelo, y como lo conozco lo suficiente sabía perfectamente que estaba realmente arrepentido.

-¡Dios! — exclame frustrada.

-Llegue a pensar que te perdía Rose — susurro más para el que para mí.

Ok no estaba entendiendo a que mierda quería llegar con esto.

-Peter — lo detuve. — ¿de qué mierda hablas?

-¿de qué mierda hablo? — me pregunto fulminándome. — intentaste suicidarte…

No lo deje terminar.

-Hey basta no sé de qué me hablas.

-Qué me dices de que te encontraron en tu habitación desmayada — a con que a eso se refería.

-No estaba desmayada — explique riendo. — estaba dormida, Hannah me pidió que le diera algunas cosas para la caridad y estaba sacando la enorme caja desde lo alto del ropero y se me vino encima aplastándome contra el suelo.

Peter suspiro aliviado para luego soltar una enorme carcajada.

-Sí que eres tonta Rosie — lo fulmine con la mirada y el ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Hey — reclame dándole un empujoncito.

Conociéndome de toda la vida aun no entiende la diferencia entre tonta y torpe, la cual me caracteriza más la de torpe porque aunque sea Rubia no soy nada tonta.

-Estaba muy preocupado — dijo mientras me abrazaba. — no podría soportar el hecho perderte.

-Yo tampoco podría Peter — lo abrace fuertemente.

Estar tanto tiempo alejada de Peter fue todo un caos de mi vida en Nueva York, no tenía con quien hacer bromas y mucho menos salir de fiesta, además extrañaba mucho de su compañía y ahora que Matt no estaba.

…

No entiendo cómo me deje convencer por Lenny para que la acompañara a las evaluaciones para el equipo de vóleibol según ella era la capitana y necesitaba evaluar a su equipo.

En fin estoy en las gradas aburrida de como ver que se van pasando el balón sobre la malla de un lado a otro, pero lo reconozco las chicas son muy buenas.

-Hola — saludo alguien a mi lado llamando mi atención.

Me quede paralizada al ver de quien se trataba, este chico sí que era guapo, su sonrisa era perfecta y su cabello rubio con un aspecto descuidado.

Mierda jamás pienso en un chico así a excepción de Kellan Lutz.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock — se presenta estirando su mano.

Estrecho su mano con la mía.

-Rosalie Hale — se lleva mi mano a los labios donde deposito un beso en mis nudillos.

-Es un placer conocerte Rosalie.

De donde salió este, en el siglo 21 las personas no se saludan así y menos me saludan a mí Rosalie Hale, medite.

**Tu solo tienes un amigo y con el resto no eres nada agradable** — recordó la maldita voz interior.

Seguí mirando a las chicas jugar, no lo sé pero este chico se me hacía que lo había visto en algún lugar pero la pregunta es ¿Dónde?

-¿Por qué no estás ahí jugando? — pregunto el tal Jasper.

-Yo solo vengo acompañar a Lenn — me di de hombros.

-¿Lenn? — formulo la pregunta.

Jasper se tomó la barbilla buscando la respuesta en su mente, mierda sus gestos se me hacían muy familiares.

-No conozco a ninguna Lenn, no será Leah…

Magnifico he estado todo el día en compañía de una persona de la cual se me olvida el nombre a cada medio segundo.

-Si es la misma — reí nerviosamente y el soltó una carcajada.

-También soy nuevo y no conozco a casi nadie — alce una ceja.

Él era nuevo y ya sabía el nombre de Lenny…

Leah — me recordó mi traidora conciencia.

-¿Y de dónde vienes Rosalie? —pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

Me pase toda la práctica de voleibol charlando con Jasper y la verdad era muy agradable pero la duda crecía en mi mente. En algún lugar lo he visto de eso estoy completamente segura.

…

-¿Qué tal te pareció Jasper? — me pregunto Leah una vez que nos reunimos afuera de los camarines.

-Es muy agradable — solté una risa, me lo había pasado de maravillas.

Lo más increíble era que nos gustaban los mismos grupos musicales: Green Day, Blink 182, Pink Floyd, Nirvana entre otros…

-Deberías coquetearle — comento mientras veíamos como Jasper nos observaba, mi acompañante maduramente soltó gran carcajada.

Jasper se despidió a lo lejos de nosotras y Leah me daba empujoncitos a cada rato. Muy madura Jajaja.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? — le pregunte a Leah mientras me llevaba a rastras por los pasillos.

Al parecer es una costumbre arrastras a las personas por los pasillos, reflexione con una sonrisa, ya tendría tiempo de experimentar con Peter jajaja.

-Ahora iremos a comer porque tenemos mucho que planear esta noche — me detuvo Leah murmurando para que solo yo escuchara; como si temiese que alguien a nuestro alrededor escuchara.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos donde estaba reunido un grupo de chicos cerca de los casilleros, no espere a Leah y me dirigí a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Todos los del grupo se carcajeaban mientras que el grandote golpeaba a un muchacho, malditos críos que no hacen nada por ayudar al pobre chico que lo estaban haciendo puré.

-Idiota — llame al grandote que seguía golpeando al muchacho, no entiendo como nadie detenía esto. — tu orangután cabeza de músculos.

El gigantón se dio la vuelta separándose del muchacho con una mirada amenazante y el chico que estaba golpeado se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Cobarde…

-¿Quién dijo eso? — pregunto cabreado.

Vaya sí que era guapo el grandote — medite, genial llevo dos días aquí y ya estoy completamente loca.

-Yo — dije, pase al frente mirándolo desafiante.

-Niña vete a otro lado a molestar — se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo.

Nuestros acompañantes miraban la escena con diversión.

-A quien crees que le dices niña pedazo de animal — estuve a punto de darle una bofetada pero el muy maldito rápidamente me empujo contra el casillero presionando mis muñecas a un lado de mi cabeza.

-Te cuidado con lo que dices — hablo en mi oído erizando de paso mi piel.

-Me lastimas — dije con voz entrecortada.

-Emmett ya suéltala — esa voz sí que la conocía, gracias a dios Peter a mi rescate.

-Peter no molestes que me estoy divirtiendo — hablo el gigantón molesto.

Comencé a forcejear pero me tenía muy bien agarrada.

Debería hacerle caso cuando Hannah me dice que no me meta en problemas. Claro nadie me había llamado y aquí estoy prontamente a ser acecinada por Hulk.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, si me iba a golpear no quería ver su puño en mi bello rostro.

-Deja a mi amiga Emmett — ordeno Leah, ¿Leah en que momento?

-Tu amiga — hablo Hulk, abrí los ojos lentamente

Libero mis muñecas ante la mirada penetrante de Leah.

-Eres aburrida Leah — comenzaron a quejarse los muchachos del grupo.

-Busquen a otro a quien molestar imbéciles — Leah les enseño su dedo.

Comenzamos a caminar lejos del grupo, maldito gigantón sí que tenía fuerza.

A nuestro lado se encontraba Peter, mi mejor amigo paso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Nadie te obligo a meterte Rosalie — dijo Peter mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la cafetería.

-Tienes coraje chica, lo más probable es que se hubiesen divertido mucho contigo entre ellos — comento Leah.

-Solo intente salvar al chico y el muy cobarde se escapó— dije entre dientes.

-Es la ley de la vida — canto Leah mientras elegíamos nuestra comida.

…

Llegue a mi cuarto a cambiarme ya que Leah me pasaría a buscar para luego ir a una junta con unas chicas que Leah me presento, ¿Alice y Bella? Creo que se llaman.

Aún tenía tiempo para hablar con los idiotas de mis hermanos que los extraño a horrores.

Agarre mi puto celular rosado y marque a Matt, espere el segundo timbre.

-¿Quién habla? — pregunto mi hermano al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy yo Rosalie.

-Enana ¿qué quieres? ¡Ahh! — mierda otra vez no.

-¿Matteo con quien estas? — le pregunte a mi hermano.

-¡oh Dios! nena — sentí nauseas al escuchar eso aunque no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tirando con una chica.

Mi puto hermano es un completo asqueroso siempre estaba con chicas distintas y estoy más que segura que ni siquiera sabía cuál eran el nombre verdadero de su zorra de turno.

-Matteo eres asqueroso te llamo mañana ¿vale?

-Si Rosalie — respondió el muy degenerado.

-¿Quién es Rosalie? — escuche la voz de la chica al otro lado.

Rodé los ojos y corte la llamada.

Ya que con Matt no pude hablar marque el número de Derek mi hermano mayor.

-¿Rosalie cielo como estas? — pregunto mi hermano contestando de inmediato el teléfono.

-Estoy bien y viva si es no que quieres saber — trate de bromear.

-Muy graciosa Rosie ¿Qué tal Forks?

-Podría ser peor — respondí soltando un gran suspiro.

-Es raro que no estés en casa — comento mi hermano.

-Si a lo que te quieres referir es a que no me tienes que rescatar, felicidades hermanito por tus vacaciones — hable con mi sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón son como unas vacaciones porque siempre estás en problemas — sonreí.

-¿Qué tal esta Hannah? — pregunte por nuestra nana.

-Esta tarde ha viajado a Forks papá se decidió a comprar una casa — suspiro. — creo que es para tenerte más vigilada.

Me reí Robert es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir con lo que se propone y su objetivo es que no le cause más problemas a lo que eso conlleva a comprar una casa en pueblo abandonado.

-Pobre Hannah podría apañármelas bien sola — le comente a mi hermano.

-Hannah se ha llevado a los chicos y a Emily creo que la cosa va enserio — solté un bufido.

Se supone que las mujeres embarazadas no deben viajar mucho y Emily lo ha hecho solo para cumplir con las órdenes de Robert o tal vez realmente quiere que su bebe nazca un lugar tranquilo.

-A Sam y a Emily les ha encantado la idea de que él bebe nazca en lugar más tranquilo — tal y como había pensado, esos dos amaban la naturaleza.

-Ok está bien, hablamos luego te quiero hermano.

-Yo también te quiero enana — cortamos la llamada.

De seguro este sería un año muy largo, lo que significa todo un reto.

Sin más me arregle para mi junta con las chicas, no tenía la menor idea de lo que íbamos hacer pero en fin espero que sea divertido.

...

* * *

Hola!

¿como estuvo?

Espero con ansias sus reviews y que les guste la historia nos leemos pronto saludos a todas :3

No olviden integrarse al grupo de facebook


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Abrí la puerta de un tirón dándome un susto tremendo al encontrar a un chico recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Que tal nena, solo dime Seth — me giña un ojo.

No puedo evitar reír ante la escena de este chico creyendo ser sexy.

-¿Necesitas algo? — pregunte coquetamente alzando una ceja.

-Solo quiero que salgas por esa puerta y que vayamos juntos por ese largo camino que nos espera…

-Vaya Romeo no creo que te resulte conmigo — palme su hombro a modo de consuelo.

-¿Ya estas lista?

-¿Para qué? — me cruce de brazos.

-Para la reunión, Leah me ha mandado por ti ya que surgió algo de último momento.

-¿Y cómo sabré si no es un truco o si estas mintiendo? — el chico se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Te puedo asegurar que si no vienes conmigo quedare sin descendencia.

-¿Los Vulturis?

-No digas su nombre en voz alta — dijo mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. — Leah será la que me dejara sin descendencia si no te llevo ahora.

No había caso que me resistiera al fin y al cabo no tenía idea de donde me tenía que reunir con Leah y las chicas. Además no pierdo nada con acompañar a este chico…

…

Apreté los puños a un costado, el idiota de Seth había ido por la gatita rubia. Pedazo de animal que le hace caso a la loba.

-Parece que quisieras matar a alguien…

-No es para menos — le di un trago a mi botella con agua. — no todos tenemos buenos días como tú.

-Hoy solo ha sido buen día porque no eh discutido con Jess — se defendió Edward.

-Debiste haber estado mientras golpeaba a Mike.

-Emmett no jodas, Mike es un caso perdido le puedes sacar la mierda miles de veces y seguirá siendo un idiota — agrego Jacob uniéndose a nuestra conversación.

-Aun no comprendo cómo mierda lo dejaste escapar — genial ahora resulta que al pacifico Edward también le tenía bronca a Mike. — si el muy animal le toca un pelo a Alice. Yo mismo le corto ambas manos.

-En cambio yo no tengo porque intervenir si Newton trata de propasarse con Leah — la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Jacob no se la borraba nadie. — No es secreto para nadie que si algún día intenta algo con la loba estaría cavando su propia tumba.

-Castigándole de la forma más dolorosa — agregué yo con una falsa mueca de dolor.

-¿Y cuál sería la forma? — pregunto Edward realmente interesado.

-Por las bolas primero — respondimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo para luego romper a carcajadas.

No sería la primera vez que se decía algo así de Leah, ya que en más de alguna ocasión he sido amenazado por Leah, como la de minutos antes a la reunión, en la cual dejaba bien claro que no quería a su nueva amiga en mi cama, como si la rubia fuera de mi tipo.

-Deberías utilizar el método de Leah — comenzó Jake. — nosotros cuidamos a los nuestro y Bella ya forma parte de nuestro grupo… Así Mike Newton tendría que pasar por sobre nosotros antes de querer molestar a nuestras chica.

-¿Alguna sugerencia Edward? — pregunte a mi mejor amigo ignorando a Jacob que inmediatamente me observo mal.

-Que olvides toda esa mierda de venganza, nosotros no somos de esos. Ese es el trabajo de los Vulturis, nosotros nos dedicamos de ser los populares, de tener chicas en nuestras sabanas, en ganar trofeos y darle un buen reconocimiento a Somershan — exclamo Edward sonriendo como idiota.

Como de costumbre el marica de Edward Cullen tenía razón, pero no puedo olvidar que con Bella nadie se mete, como dijo Jacob "nosotros cuidamos a los nuestros" y Bella es casi mi hermana.

-Emmy…

Rodé los ojos ante el estúpido sobre nombre. Gire mi rostro y me encontré directamente con los pechos de Irina estampados en mi hermoso rostro.

-Que te he dicho sobre llamarme así — dije entre dientes alejándome de esa estupenda vista.

-Eso ya lo sé cariño — se mordió el labio. — pero tengo un regalo para ti bajo mi vestido.

Genial justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos un buen polvo y nadie mejor que Irina dispuesta a dármelo.

-Te veré en mi cuarto luego de esta absurda reunión — me cruce de brazos dando por cerrado el tema. Irina se marchó contornando sus caderas.

Me quede un rato con los brazos cruzados escuchando las instrucciones de Alice, nuestra pequeña organizadora de fiestas clandestinas. Esta vez la enana quería algo más producido con glamur pero dada las condiciones nos tendríamos que conformar con el granero abandonado que usábamos todos los años, hemos hablado con Aro para que deje a Alice organizar las distintas fiestas del colegio pero no hemos llegado a razonar absolutamente nada.

-Marvel he encontrado a Hulk…

Gire mi rostro y me encontré con la gatita rubia de esta tarde.

-Mattel quiero reportar la falsificación de la Barbie estrella de rock…

-Auch… es una lástima, pobre Barbie— palmeo mi hombro a modo de consuelo, rodé los ojos ante el infantil comportamiento. — no le digas a las demás Barbies pueden espantarse…

-¿Qué quieres rubia? — pregunte sin ganas de empezar una discusión.

-Solo quiero mi chaqueta — puso los brazos como jarra.

-¿Y porque no la tomas y te dejas de molestar?

-Porque un imbécil no me deja pasar — alzo su rostro desafiándome.

Rodé los ojos haciéndome a un lado para que la rubia tomara su maldita chaqueta, una vez que la toma pasa junto a mí empujándome.

-Pues de nada — dije sarcástico mientras observaba cómo se marchaba.

…

Cerré la maldita puerta tras de mí.

Estaba completamente segura de que esa fiesta que Alice había planeado solo traería problemas, sería imposible hacer una fiesta clandestina y no ser descubiertos. Además estando yo en ella por supuesto no saldría bien esa fiesta…

Aunque era una lástima haber conocido a algunos chicos agradables en estas circunstancias, y como pensaba no quedarme mucho tiempo en este internado, todos ellos quedarían olvidados en mi baúl de recuerdos… Pero no obstante iba a disfrutar de esa fiesta ya que hacía mucho que iba a una y además no habría nadie para controlarme.

Tome en mis manos la fotografía de la falsa familia Hale. Esa es la imagen que Robert intenta representar frente a todas las personas de la alta sociedad… Pero la que lamentablemente no era más que márquetin y una total mentira.

Deje la estúpida fotografía en su lugar.

Salí al balcón en busca de tranquilidad y aire fresco, la noche estaba estrellada y el viento muy frio. Siempre me han gustado las noches estrelladas y más cuando no había nadie que interrumpiera esa hermosa vista.

Saque uno de los cigarrillos que tenía en mi chaqueta, lo puse en mi boca y lo encendí. Deje que mis pulmones se llenaran de ese familiar ardor que era producido por la nicotina.

-Espero que no te descubran…

-¿Me delatarías tú? — pregunte volteándome.

-No, no lo haría — sonreí mientras le tendía el cigarrillo. — vaya sí que extrañaba a esta bomba asesina.

Se llevó el cigarrillo hasta los labios aspirando suavemente.

-¿Sabes que si nos descubren estamos en peligro?

-La verdad es que me encanta el peligro y si nos descubre me da igual solo me quiero ir de esta mierda — me di de hombros.

-¿Por qué razón te irías?

-Me iría porque no es de mi agrado estar obligada en este lugar — confesé recibiendo nuevamente el cigarrillo y dándole una rápida jalada.

-Entonces si tú hubieses elegido estar aquí no te irías — argumento.

-No lo sé, jamás he decidido nada en mi vida, o tal vez si pero es difícil…

-Puedes contármelo si quieres — ofreció Jasper.

No lo sé aun pero Jasper tenía algo que hacía que me sintiera en confianza como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, pero también era totalmente extraño en mí confiar mucho en alguien ya que siempre se termina dañado o traicionado. Aun así le conté algunas cosas de mi vida y de cómo he pasado de ser la niña buena de papá a ser el desastre de la familia.

-Vaya sí que eres complicada Rosalie — comento Jasper.

-Eso es lo que dicen mis hermanos…

Nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo el cual fue interrumpido por unos gemidos provenientes de algún lugar a nuestro alrededor. Jasper comenzó a reírse muy fuerte por lo que le di un suave empujón desde mi balcón.

-Eres muy poco disimulado — lo regañe y él se rio aún más fuerte.

-Lo siento pero los poco disimulados son ellos, no sabía que esto era un motel — su comentario provoco que me uniera a sus risas, asique ya éramos dos par de locos riendo en una fría noche estrellada.

Pero aun así con nuestras risas lográbamos escuchar los gemidos, mire hacia el balcón de mi derecha y descubrí que los gemidos venían desde ahí. Asique por mi bienestar mental agarré lo primero que encontré y lo lance contra el ventanal.

-Ups — dije al observar como la maseta con flores caía hecha añicos al suelo.

-Muy buena puntería Rosalie — alagó Jasper. — Bueno creo que ya es muy tarde y mañana es un día muy largo al igual que la noche que nos espera mañana — me giño un ojo. — espero encontrarte en la fiesta.

-Claro que estaré ahí — hable alejándome del balcón.

-Que descanses — escuche que Jasper decía tras de mí.

-Tu igual — le dije entrando a la cálida habitación.

…

"**Linda actuación la de ayer Hale"**

**Atte. Los Vulturis**

Esos tal Vulturis sí que necesitaban una vida, pero era una lástima que yo no esté dispuesta a compartir mi vida con ellos. Asique lo mejor sería que se dediquen a molestar a otros dispuestos a caer en ese absurdo juego.

-¡Rose! — me llamó Peter.

Arrugue el papel y lo lancé al interior del casillero.

-Vaya que te has hecho hoy te ves estupenda — alago coquetamente.

-Nada no me he hecho nada — le giñe. — Rosalie Hale es estupenda por si sola.

-Claro al igual que Peter Williams — me giño.

Ambos reímos ante nuestra típica escena que repetíamos los años anteriores junto a los casilleros en Nueva York.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora? — pregunto Peter antes de quitarme de las manos el absurdo papel de mi horario.

-¡Oye! — reclamé.

-¡Geografía! — exclamo victorioso. — estas de suerte cariño.

Y me deje arrastrar por mi mejor amigo.

…

-Se podría jugar al fútbol americano aquí — murmuró Jasper. — Sobre todo porque el lugar está equipado con una buena cantidad de porristas — Sonrió abiertamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

Era cierto. El viejo granero estaba lleno de gente, y más de la mitad eran mujeres jóvenes, despampanantes y muy Sexys.

Edward tenía razón, esto era lo que necesitábamos. Luces, música y mujeres. Esa era nuestra forma de relajarnos.

-¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Edward! — Jacob se abría paso entre la multitud hacia nosotros.

Los cuatros sonreímos ampliamente observando que toda la población femenina se encontraba aquí.

-Mi mesa está allá — nos gritó Jake. — Es más tranquilo... ¡y la vista es óptima!

Y estaba en lo cierto. La mesa daba hacia la pista de baile, el nivel del sonido era estupendo y la vista era excelente.

-¡Qué escenario! — dijo Jasper.

-¡Alice piensa en todo! — hablo Edward obviamente orgulloso de lo que había logrado su melliza.

Observe hacia la pista donde todos bailaban sonrientes y demasiado entusiasmados.

-¿Emmett? ¿Qué prefieres? — Parpadeo rápidamente.

-Para beber — dijo Edward, con una risilla. — ¿Whisky? ¿Champagne? ¿El especial de la casa? Es un mojito. Ya sabes, ron, jugo de limón…

-Whisky — dije para así empezar a disfrutar de este buen rato.

Y eso no era un problema, estaba totalmente relajado dispuesto a divertirme y por supuesto a llevarme una nueva chica a mi cama.

Mientras bebía escuchaba a Edward y Jacob poner al día a Jasper sobre los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que Jasper es nuevo no ha sido eso impedimento para que se uniera a la conversación, yo aportaba agregando uno que otro detalle.

Al cabo de un rato mi mirada se fue a la pista de baile y mis pensamientos se fueron a la deriva. O mejor dicho hacia la rubia problemática. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más enojado me sentía.

-¿Emmett? — parpadeo desviando la mirada, esta vez era Jasper el que me observaba con burla a los ojos. — ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto que estoy bien — le di un empujón y todos rompimos a carcajadas.

Esa rubia seria todo un reto. Pero para Emmett McCarty no hay reto que no supere, y las chicas que han pasado por mis sabanas lo sabían, pero lamentablemente esa chica no era igual a las otras. Por lo que hacía el reto más interesante.

Me lleve el vaso con whisky a los labios y lo bebí de un largo trago. Maldita sea, esa mujer me tenía obsesionado, ¡y todo por sus insulto! ¡Qué insolencia! ¿Por qué mierda lo había tolerado? Y lo peor de todo era que yo la había dejado salirse con la suya.

-¡Edward cariño, aquí estabas! Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes — Jessica llego junto a la mesa acompañada de cuatro chicas y todas impresionantemente sexys.

Empuje mi silla hacia atrás y tome la mano de Tanya.

-Baila conmigo…

La lleve a la pista de baile. La música estallaba en el aire, su ritmo insistente era casi tan sexual como los movimientos del cuerpo de Tanya, que se frotaba ligeramente contra el mío.

Esto era bueno y era lo que realmente necesitaba... Y al parecer Tanya también pensaba igual ya que se apretó aún más contra mí.

-Es terriblemente ruidoso aquí — dijo Tanya, con el aliento caliente contra mi oreja.

**¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar más tranquilo?** Esa era la frase que seguía pero mi mirada se dirigió al show que tenía montado Bella, Alice, Leah y la rubia. Las cuatro estaban borrachas pero la que se le notaba notoriamente peor era a la rubia ya que se estaba quitando la ropa sobre una mesa.

-¿Emmett? — Tanya llamo mi atención.

Por un momento me deje llevar por mis impulsos y actué por instinto.

Avance a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa en donde tenían montado el espectáculo y sin siquiera pensarlo eche a la rubia sobre mis hombros. Ella comenzó a golpearme la espalda pero la ignore saliendo de la fiesta con ella en mis hombros.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! — gritaba y me golpeaba mientras yo la ignoraba yendo lejos de la fiesta en dirección al internado.

-Ah… porque rayos me rasguñas — dije deteniéndome en medio del bosque.

-No tienes ningún derecho de sacarme de la fiesta — esa chica podía estar borracha pero aun así podía entenderle perfectamente lo que hablaba. — Bájame déjame en el suelo — suplico un poco más calmada.

Y como el hombre rencoroso que soy la solté dejándola caer directamente al lodo. Sonreí con arrogancia y ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Pretendes violarme? — se burló tratando de ponerse de pie.

Me recargue contra un árbol mientras observaba a la falsa borracha ponerse de pie.

-¡Respóndeme! — me grito. — ¡pretendes violarme!

Me reí de lo absurda que era, yo Emmett McCarty no necesitaba forzar a ninguna mujer para tener sexo. Es más son ellas las que suplican para tener una noche conmigo, pero al parecer esta rubiecita no pensaba igual que las demás.

-No me interesa violarte — observe su rostro pasar de la ira a la confusión por lo que inevitablemente reí. — Tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

-¿Ah sí? Mierda puedes ayudarme — rodé los ojos y le tendí una mano.

La rubia observo su ropa y luego me miro desafiante.

-¿Por qué rayos has sacado de la fiesta?

¿Por qué la había sacado de la fiesta? Eso aún no lo logro entender.

-Estoy esperando — se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la mirada desafiante.

Si hubiera sabido que sería así de desagradable no la habría sacado jamás de esa fiesta. Pero mis impulsos me llevaron a esta mierda y ahora tendría que afrontar las consecuencias.

-Parecías una demente sobre esa mesa y estás borracha…

Retrocedí cuando ella se me acerco.

-Solo por eso me has sacado — mierda esta era una mala señal, estábamos a centímetros de distancia. — qué pena estás perdiendo tu tiempo…

Y se alejó de mí. Solté el aire que tenía contenido en mis pulmones…

-Comienza a caminar — ordene aun sabiendo que estaba visiblemente borracha.

-Ni siquiera puedo pensar bien y quieres que camine — hablo apoyándose contra un árbol.

Sin pensarlo la tome en brazos.

...

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**¿Que tal estuvo?**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews y háganme saber si quieren que continué la historia ;)**

**Lamento mucho la espera... Pero prometo que habrá más si quieren que continué la historia.**

**Muchos saludos a todas y nos leemos pronto :D **


End file.
